User talk:German77/Archive 9
Hive battles Hello german77 you want to enter your bees in the Bee battles.? -- 03:23, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I don't have time.-- 03:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Vacation I'm not leaving yet until Monday but I can be very busy tomorrow with all my stuff ready to go but I'm going to take the most time possible to connect and talk, I dint know when I'm going to come back but I have the hope to get back in the most shorter time possible. You can leave me a message in Sunday but maybe cant reply it.-- 06:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) 1000th edit This is my 1000th edit on your page! Good luck on your long vacation may you come back with more to type on this wiki.-- 16:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Congrats now you can use in the ecaward.-- 16:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) What is the traffic game? What is the traffic game and how do u win? Have a nice holiday!-- 01:24, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Oh the traffic game were you try to get the most sigs in one week.-- 02:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Gracias!-- 03:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Pic hey weather11 is a new worker for me, can you make him a pic, Put it in his talk.-- 02:35, 15 July 2009 (UTC) OK.-- 14:10, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Great! thanks-- 14:22, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Done.-- 14:28, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Sig I think this will work but I do not want to get in trouble like I did with legomaniac. But I think if you put at the end of your sig page it will stop messing up everyones page. It messes it up because you have the hidden text in your sig and if they move their mouse over a post you posted in they can't click the edit button because the whole page goes down a few spaces. -- 11:16, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Have any gypsum or pipes I wish to buy ur gypsum or pipes available-how much ?-- 13:01, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I have 1 right now.-- 15:05, 16 July 2009 (UTC) 1 of each or pipes or gypsum, anyway how much for it?-- 01:14, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Back? are you back from your trip?-- 15:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) No I just find I have internet in the hotel.-- 15:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ok cool! I need help My sig If I go ~~~~ it looks like --'Joeman200' talk EAT AT Joe's ||| shop at TT 15:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I have to right to work???? Try going to the and in the custom sig box type except leave out ( ) -- 01:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Edit count code? Hey , wats the codes for special edit count?-- 08:58, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Just replace the username with your username and you get edits!!! For me it is edits!!! -- 09:42, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Did you go to the Universal Studios in CA 34.096669, -118.326874, hollywood Ya I just go to Universal studios, LEGGOland and Disneyland tomorrow in off of my vacation.-- 05:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Nails: Urgent do u have any nails I could buy?-- 02:23, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I do more than 250 nails for 2 clicks each. Just offer at store talk page. -- 09:51, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Totemic Animals Hey I need Totemic Animals now. Got any. I am willing to pay 60 for each one. If you don't have any maybe you would have some elements? -- 23:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I have some elements.-- 13:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I'll take all you will give me. Does 1 click per element sound good? -- 23:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ok 1 elemental per click.-- 16:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) OK I'll buy 10 of each. Just tell me where to click. -- 23:19, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Elementals Just like leinardo could I buy ur elementals?-- 13:18, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ok 1 elemental per click.-- 16:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I'll buy all of ur elementals (or just all ur fires) So how many clix would that be?-- 02:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Re: disny land That's near where I live cool!-- 17:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Now I'm in Mexico-- 21:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC). Neat I went to mexico in the begining of this year.-- 22:01, 24 July 2009 (UTC) By the way german If you still want to be an admin Your going t have to start listening to the current admins. ( like apologize to Boidoh or listen to kjhf ) until then I'm supporting you by giving you suggestions to fix up your campaign. ( It may help. ) -- 22:01, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I already apologize with boidoh two times and I trying to what kjhf says.-- 22:04, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Thats good... how many users have you warn for spam?-- 22:08, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know more than 5.-- 22:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC) so far so good... Try not to make any personal opinions on the wiki. just keep them to your self. ( Not that you have ) :D-- 22:13, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Kung fu panda 1 Hola, german77 gracias por la ayuda, pero cuando quiero editar algo en Mi lego red sale index.php y no se que hacer. Kung fu panda 1 (talk) 00:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Kung_fu_panda_1 No se bien pero que estas editando?-- 14:51, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Come on IRC! IRC wenever?-- 05:40, 25 July 2009 (UTC) how is it? hows the spanish wiki.-- 18:55, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I don't have enough time to work in the two wikis. 03:41, 26 July 2009 (UTC) In Spanish Hi, i Hordika black. Oh ok.-- 04:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Trades Do u have any banners I could Buy? Do u have any Pikeman or Bowman I could buy? Do u have any other stuff I might want to buy?-- 07:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I don't have any rank 8 modules or items only Grey bricks and totemic animals. 14:54, 31 July 2009 (UTC) hey German its me Joeman200 I got banded they thought that I hacked into Johnaters account (he said I could help him) so the traffic was me trying to edit w/ the new editor. -- 19:19, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Oh that's why, and why you dint revert it.-- 19:23, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Barnstar This is for all of your help. Thanks! 19:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks I'm back from my vacation.-- 15:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Pic Can you make Legoguy1866 a pic. He's One of my workers now s I need A portrai for him. Thanks Again German77.-- 19:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) OK.-- 15:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC)